Wedding
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Kita memang saling mencintai, tapi takdir tak mengijinkan kita untuk bersatu. Sekuat apapun menolak takdir, takdir tetap tak memihak. Karena benang merah itu sudah mengikat kuat/ "Aku... mencintainya..."/ "Dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku..."/


**Naruto ® MK**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), abal, feel ga dapet, gaje, based of true story, lan sakpanunggalan e :D**

 **.**

 **Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

Tes..

Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya mengalir begitu saja. Sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli dengan riasannya yang akan luntur. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi matanya tidak dapat berbohong, air matanya selalu berkompromi dengan hatinya. Tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan otaknya yang selalu berkata 'jangan menangis'.

Dering ponsel yang ia bawa memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta didalam mobil yang berisikan tiga manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Dengan enggan ia mengangkat telepon yang ia tahu dari siapa karena ia menggunakan nada khusus untuk sang pemanggil.

"Ya?" jawabnya agak serak karena belum dapat mengendalikan suaranya efek dari menangis. Tak ada sahutan dari seberang, ia tahu orang di seberang telepon sama sakitnya dengannya.

"Hai..." suaranya tercekat menahan sakit, "kau tak apa, Sakura?" Bodoh! Tidak usah bertanya 'pun harusnya dia sudah tahu! Sakura terdiam, mengabaikan lirikan mata dari orang lain yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, berharap dengan begitu rasa sesak dalam hatinya bisa hilang, walaupun hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

"Kau akan datangkan?" tanya Sakura pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku.."

"Baka Naruto!" tanpa menunggu orang di seberang menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Sakura memutuskan sambungan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya, dan itu akan semakin membuatnya sakit apabila Naruto –sang penelpon- melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan kesal ia melempar ponselnya kedepan, tak peduli dengan sang supir yang meliriknya dari kaca depan mobil. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela, tak mengacuhkan orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mencoba menata kembali perasaannya yang tengah dikoyak beberapa saat tadi.

.

.

Sakura diam menunduk, tak mempedulikan ratusan pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Diam-diam, mata hijau teduhnya memandang menyapu ratusan pengunjung yang hadir duduk di dahapannya. Mencoba mencari-cari rambut pirang dan mata biru ceria yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya pada acara sakralnya kali ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura otomatis menoleh kearah pintu tersebut. Secara tak sadar ia menunduk dan menghela nafas kecewa melihat pria berambut raven berjalan menuju kearahnya. Suara tepuk tangan meriah mengiringinya namun suara itu bagaikan mengawang dalam pendengaran Sakura. Ia mendongak melihat pria itu dengan pandangan datar yang dibalas dengan pandangan tak terbaca oleh sang pria.

Pendeta dudah mempersiapkan diri, itu membuat Sakura semakin sesak. Rasanya ia ingin tenggelam ditelan bumi, sekali lagi dengan kaku ia memindai ruangan. Dia tidak ada! Janji itu sudah diucapkan oleh sang pendeta, dan sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Jangan di sini.

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Suara tegas Sasuke –sang pria berambut raven yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya membuatnya keluar dari pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Sudah terlambat. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air suci yang tertahan. Dadanya sesak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat pendeta selesai mengucap janji suci untuknya. "Saya bersedia." Ucap sakura yang berhasil menahan getaran saat suaranya keluar.

"Pasangan dipersilahkan untuk berciuman." Ucapan sang pendeta membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan –sedih? Sasuke mendunduk, pada akhirnya air mata itu mengalir seiring kecupan lembut yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba mengobati luka hatinya yang disebabkan olehnya walau itu mustahil. Tangannya naik membelai wajah Sakura yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri, mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir karenanya.

.

.

Sakura duduk meringkuk di taman depan rumah Sasuke –yang sekarang juga sudah menjadi rumahnya. Ia memandang halaman rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Suara dua pasang telapak kaki yang mendekat tak mengusiknya dalam kesendiriannya. Ada dua orang yang berdiri di depannya namun ia tak mengacuhkannya. Hingga seorang diantaranya meninggalkannya berdua dengan seorang yang lainya.

Sakura mendongak, mendapati mata biru cerah yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, matanya menyipit, menyembunyukan rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas di mata biru cerah yang biasanya selalu ceria. Sakura diam, dadanya sesak melihat senyum itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah menggenang di bola matanya yang masih sanggup ia tahan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" suara itu menariknya dari ruangan kosong tak berujung yang ia ciptakan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, kembali diam. Tak menjawab maupun menolak permintaan lelaki yang sekarang tengan merubah posisinya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf," ucapan lirih itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Aku tahu aku egois mengatakan aku masih mencintaimu saat kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Sakura semakin meringkuk mendengar ucapan itu. Semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kelautan kesedihan yang ia ciptakan.

"Kau dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan, mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, suaranya tercekat saat mengatakannya."Maaf karena masih mencintaimu."

"Berhenti bicara, Baka!" suara serak itu berhasil keluar dari tenggorokan Sakura. Berhenti bicara atau Sakura akan sulit menerima semuanya. Ia mencitai Naruto dan Naruto juga mencintainya tapi kenapa mereka tak diijinkan bersama? Semua ini karena perjodohan sialan oleh orang tua Sakura.

Sakura menangis kencang, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Naruto memeluknya, yang membuat Sakura semakin mengencengkan tangisannya.

"baka... baka..." kata-kata itu keluar seiring dengan tangisannya yang kencang dilengkapi dengan pukulan tak berarti yang ia tujukan pada punggung Naruto. Naruto menerima semuanya, pukulan itu, tangisan itu, air mata itu, rasa sakit itu, ia menerimanya, semakin mengencangkan pelukannya seiring dengan air matanya yang ikut menetes dari mata biru indahnya.

Mereka berdua menangis bersama, menumpahkan rasa sakit yang mereka alami, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang memandang mereka dengan tangan mengepal erat dan pandangan sedih serta kecewa yang terpancar pada tatapan dinginnya.

.

.

Sakura meringkuk diatas tempat tidur, Sasuke berdiri di seberang ranjang berukuran king size itu memandangnya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sadarlah semua tak akan seperti yang kau inginkan, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu!" Sasuke memandang gadis yang meringkuk di atas kasur itu dengan tajam, setitik amarah terlihat jelas pada tatapan matanya. Hei, dia sudah muak dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti ini. Sampai kapan ia akan menolak takdirnya? Karna sekuat apapun Sakura menolak pernikahan ini, ia tak akan bisa keluar dari kehidupan sang Uchiha! Ingat, Uchiha tak akan pernah melepas apa yang sudah dimilikinya.

Sasuke naik keatas tempat tidur mereka, memandang Sakura dengan pandangan lembutnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini.." Ia mendongakkan wajah Sakura, memaksa untuk menatapnya.

Sakura menatapnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan rapuhnya. Airmatanya menetes, tak ada isakkan dalam tangisnya, sampai tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis di dalam dekapan Sasuke, menangis dengan tangisan kencangnya.

"Aku... mencintainya..." kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura seiring dengan tangisannya yang kencang. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat, seolah menyalurkan rasa sakitnya lewat pelukan itu. Sasuke mengelusnya dengan lembut, seolah elusan itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit Sakura.

"Dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku..." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya seiring kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ya, setelah ini hidup mereka tak akan sama. Mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia tak saling mengenal dan disatukan oleh benang merah bernama takdir oleh Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay.. hay.. hay...**

 **Saya datang lagi... hohohoho**

 **Kali ini diriku datang dengan cerita**

 **Ini cerita dari kehidupan kakakku. Jadi ceritanya kakakku punya pacar, tapi sama ortu dijodohkan. Dan... waktu penyerahan itu terjadi kakak saya nangis dan itu bener-bener dramatis dan sinetron #adekdurhaka**

 **Dan pacar kakakku ancur mukanya pas hari prnikahan kakakku. Dia ga dateng tp nelpon kakakku dan ngirim foto ngicapin selamat dg senyum aneh maksa gituu.. Tp suami kakakku baik, nerima kakakku apa adanya, jd begitulahhh ceritanyaaa.. #malahcurcol**

 **Sori nyapah fic jelek lagi di ffn. Soalnya diriku geregetan sama kehidupan kakakku yang kaya sinetron, jadi ga tahan nulis cerita ga bermutu**

 **Byee.. byee...**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
